


I just couldn't say it out loud.

by ashers_kiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam/Bucky Week, Tumblr Memes, sb week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you flirting with me?”</p><p>“Yes?” Bucky tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just couldn't say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> No one actually asked for it, but I wanted to do one for them from the [Tumblr dialogue meme](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/90514913069/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write). (Feel free to continue to prompt me for that, btw. It's a fun meme.) And also because I've had a really, really shitty day, and it's the last day of the [Sam/Bucky week](http://buckyandsam.tumblr.com/post/92026660142/sam-bucky-week-spanning-july-24-30-sam-bucky) (which I only found out about last night).
> 
> Unbeta'd, and the first time writing these two in general, as well as together. You've been warned
> 
> Title from [Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out](http://richardsikendaily.tumblr.com/post/80717137941) by Richard Siken. (Full poem [here](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/177722).)

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Yes?” Bucky tries. It comes out like a question, and Bucky clearly notices. (Some part of Sam’s brain, the only part not stuck on, “Holy shit, holy _shit_ ,” points out that that’s a good thing.) He scowls, lifts his chin like he’s daring someone (defiant, that one part of Sam’s brain supplies) as he says, “Yes,” firmer, deeper.

And yeah, okay, Sam’s going to need a moment to process that, because. Holy _shit_.

He didn’t mean to say it. He _didn’t_. The plan’s always been to keep his damn mouth shut. He’s been doing pretty good. Hell, it was almost _habit_. But then there was Bucky, in his kitchen, still putting his hands through his hair like he expected there to be more of it (it's been _weeks_ since he’d had Natasha cut it – not as short as it was in the old photos, but short; it's a damn good look). Leaning across the breakfast island with his stupid little half-smiles and fucking _eyelashes_ , and – and Sam’s mouth had gone and opened itself without his fucking permission.

Except Bucky said _yes_ , and Sam – Sam’s honestly having a hard time processing that.

He takes too long trying, obviously, because Bucky’s shoulders hunch up around his ears and his jaw goes tight. He doesn’t look at Sam, and this time, it’s because his eyes are fixed firmly on something over Sam’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. Takes a step back, and Sam has to stop himself from reaching out to pull him back.

“Hey, no, wait – ” He stops, forces himself to take a breath, because this needs to be done _right_. Steve probably won’t ever talk to him again if he fucks this up. He’s pretty sure Natasha would skin him alive.

More than that, Bucky _deserves_ it done right.

“You wanna go get coffee?” is what comes out this time. Could have been worse, he figures.

Bucky actually _looks_ at him, eyes meeting his for a second before skittering away. “What?”

Sam doesn’t look away. “Coffee. A date.” He keeps his voice level, steady, but it feels like there’s sand in his mouth and his pulse is ringing in his ears, scarily similar to freefall, and Bucky’s got to hear it. Enhanced hearing, and all that.

Bucky almost scoffs; Sam’s going to take that as a good sign, even if he still isn’t looking at him. “I know what a date is,” he mutters, shoving a hand through his hair to hook it behind his ear. The surprise that flashes across his face when it falls back twists in Sam’s chest. “You’re asking me on a date.” Not a question, this time, but not _sure_ , either.

“If you want,” Sam says. He watches Bucky’s shoulders ease as he ducks his head, a move he recognises from the Smithsonian footage.

When Bucky looks up, meets Sam’s eyes and _keeps looking_ , his smile isn’t as crooked as before. “I want,” he says, and Sam breathes.


End file.
